The love story
by Fictionfiction
Summary: A post hogwarts story of friendship and love and a little bit of anger between the friends who can never be separated- Harry, Ron, hermione and ginny. GW/HP and HG/RW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-my first fanfic of Harry potter nut I have written about twilight and own neither of them

**Chapter 1**

The battle of Hogwarts was over and Harry potter had won. Everybody was celebrating, talking and singing. The trio was standing and watching the scene contently. Ron had his arm wrapped around hermione and Harry was watching Ginny with love in his eyes and thinking of all the happy moments spent with her when somebody broke his trail of thoughts.

"Potter may I have a word?" Mcgonagall asked

"Sure professor."

Mcgonagall took his arm and dragged him to her new headmistress' office. Harry looked around and saw the repair was almost over.

"Harry, the wizarding world owes you so much. Hogwarts owes you so much for getting rid of the darkest wizard of the age. We are so thankful to you and will forever be in your debt."

" I didn't do it alone professor. I got help from everybody and I owe them a lot." Harry took a look around him and continued. " Sorry for all the damage professor. Please let me help to do the repairs."

"Stop being modest Harry. You were the chosen one. And for the preparations we will take a few days off. All of us and the order members will help for the repairing."

Just then hey heard a knock on the door. Mcgonagall allowed the person to come in. Kingsley Shacklebolt entered bearing a good news.

" I was given the offer of being the minister of magic and I accepted it."

"Kingsley that's awesome. Congrats."

" thanks Harry. Minerva I need to go to the ministry. Can I use your floo network."

"sure Kingsley."

Kingsley used the floo and disaparated.

" now potter I think we should go back to the great hall. Everyone must be waiting for you."

" Sure professor."

Harry entered the great hall and went to the place where Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys were sitting.

" I am so sorry guys. If you all didn't come all the way down here to help me then maybe Fred would still be here making jokes on Voldemort and his death eaters. I didn't want him to die nor Remus nor Tonks."

A tear shed on his face and he buried his face in his hands.

"Harry dear. It's not your fault. It is nobody's fault. You were brilliant out there. We are so thankful to you for destroying Voldemort." Molly comforted Harry.

Ginny came and sat next to him. She lifted his chin.

"Harry can I ask you something."

"Anything."

"what happened in the forest with Voldemort."

"that's a long story. I will tell you later."

"No tell us now." Ron said. " How come Voldemort thought you were dead? I mean what made him think that you are dead? What did he do? Were you conscious all the time?"

" Ronald Weasley give him some time. I'm sure he has all the answers we need to know but for now let him rest. For heavens sake he just destroyed Voldemort." A irritated hermione answered.

" yeah Hermione is correct. He will answer all the questions at dinner. Right Harry?" a grinning Ginny asked.

" Dinner?"

Molly answered him.

"yes Harry we would like if you stay at the burrow for some time. You are like family."

" Thanks . I would love to."

" that's great Harry. Now we have to go bury Fred and prepare dinner." Molly shed a tear.

" Come on mom. There is an angel watching over us now." George said

" you are right George." Molly wiped her tear. " let's go home."

Bill stood up and told,"Hagrid allowed us to borrow Thestrals to go home."

Everybody else stood up and Arthur said," Ok let's walk to the edge of the forest."

And so they went. George and Percy carried Fred's body. Bill and Arthur carried Remus' body and Harry and Ron carried Tonks. They flew the Thestrals to the ministry. Handed Tonks and Lupin's body for specialised office to deal with then and then flew to the burrow to bury Fred's body

In a shattered voice Molly said," Let's get inside and prepare dinner."

-0o0-

After preparing dinner, they sat and ate in silence. Ron was the first to break it.

" So Harry now tell us."

Harry cleared his throat an begin to tell.

" I Went to the edge of the forbidden forest and took out the snitch. I kissed it and the words 'I open at the close appeared' then I told that I was going to die and the snitch opened and a stone came out. I took the stone and turned it in my hands three times. My mother, father, Lupin and Sirius appeared."

Everybody gasped. Harry threw a glance at hermione and grinned. He continued the story.

" it was the resurrection stone. From the deathly hallows. My mother father Sirius and Lupin were only shadows but they talked to me and comforted me. Then I went to Voldemort and he shouted Avada kedavra and I thought I was dead but then I was in a place that looked like king cross and dumbledore was standing in front of me."

Everybody gasped again.

" he told me that the Hocrux inside was destroyed and that I was not dead. I woke up to find narcissa next to me asking if Draco is alive. I nodded and she declared me dead." Harry chuckled. " Well after that you know what happened."

Everybody wrapped their head around what happened and then hermione asked about Snape's memory.

"Snape's memory. Why would Snape give a memory to his Harry?" Ginny asked puzzled.

" It was his last memory." Harry answered. " Basically he lived near my mothers house. He was the first person to tell her she was a witch and had fancied her a lot. He had begged Voldemort to spare my mothers life but my mother died protecting me. After my mother died he vowed to Dumbledore to keep me safe."

" that means he spend his years in hogwarts keeping you safe?" Ron asked in a daze.

" Yeah." Harry answered. " also the death of dumbledore was planned between them."

" so he was the angel in disguise." Ginny joked

" yes you can tell that." Harry laughed

They ate the rest of the dinner in silence thinking about the event in the forbidden forest and how Snape was never evil. Bill and Fleur got up and left after finishing dinner.

-0o0-

After the dinner everybody got ready for bed. Harry took all luggage and climbed up the stairs. Harry enters Ron's room. He saw him standing near the window and staring. He went up to him.

" what are you thinking about.?" Harry asked.

" I was thinking about all the adventures in hogwarts and some of them were bloody dangerous too. Actually, all of them were dangerous."

" yes I know but now no Voldemort, no death eaters and no bloody prophecy."

" good for you mate."

Just then hermione entered wearing pyjamas and ready for bed.

" hey Harry, do you mind if hermione sleeps in our room tonight? You can sleep in Ginny's room." Ron asked.

" of course I don't mind."

" thanks mate but don't you touch Ginny or you will be dead."

Harry just rolled his eyes in reply.

Harry got dressed for the night and ran to Ginnys room and knocked on the door.

" come in." Harry entered the room and saw that ginny was only in her inner wears and turned around.

" OH MY GOD Harry. I thought you were Hermione." ginny was clutching the bedsheets in front of her.

" I'm so sorry Ginny." Harry said.

Ginny got dress and stood right behind Harry but he was unaware of it.

" By the way, what are you doing here?" ginny asked.

" Hermione was sleeping in Rons bedroom so he sent me here."

" Can I ask you something?"

" Sure."

" you told that you were thinking of someone when you were facing Voldemort. Who was that person?"

" I was thinking of a girl. She is smart, funny, attractive, and I love her a lot. I was thinking of her blazing look and the feeling of her lips on mine."

" turn around."Ginny ordered.

Harry obeyed and turned around. Suddenly Ginny was kissing him like she had never kissed him. Her hands were around his neck. Harry deepened the kiss. He put his arms around her waist. They broke off but their foreheads were against each other.

" I guess she was a redhead too." Ginny gasped.

" yes. A Weasley too."

" Really."

" Yeah." Harry gave her one more kiss on the lips.

" do I really mean so much to you that you were thinking about me seconds before your death." an amazed Ginny asked.

" you mean the world to me." Harry answered.

They kissed once more when Ron apparated in the room.

" hel...STAY AWAY FROM GINNY." Ron shouted.

" Ron stop shouting at Harry. You can't help it. We love each other and you sent him in my room." ginny blamed.

" But he hurt you."

" I know that but he did it for my own good and I'm not angry at him for doing that. So het the hell out of here."

" don't worry. I love ginny and never stopped loving her for one second." Harry told Ron.

" How will I believe you." Ron answered back.

" Hermione will prove it to you. HERMIONE!"

Hermione came running and entered." What happened?"

" Can you please tell Ron what prevented me from sleeping at night during the time we were hunting hocruxes."

" Sure...You see Ron, Harry used to bury his head in the marauders map. One night I saw him staring at Ginnys dot sleeping. He told me that he saw her dot disappearing near the ROR. One day he saw Luna Neville and Ginnys dot dissapearing together and he got to know that they had reopened the OoF.."

" Thats a little stalkerish Harry but I like it." ginny giggled.

" So you see Ron, I love her."

" But that doesn't prove anything."

" You remember the Veela we came across and tried to charm me but failed. Well she failed because of ginny."

" That still doesn't prove anything."

" I'm fed up of you Ron. I don't care if you approve or not. Now get out of my room." ginny snapped.

Ron stormed out of the room and hermione closed the door with a winAndyHarry and Ginnys direction.

" you really failed a Veela." a now amazed Ginny asked.

" yes. So you see how much I love you. Let's get to bed."

Ginny got into her bed and Harry climbed into Hermionas bed and fell asleep.

-0o0-

**I hope you like my fanfic. Don't forget to review and the next chapter will be coming soon. Till that time, keep on loving Harry Potter.**


	2. Authors note 1

Dear Readers,

So sorry to disappoint you all. I know you all were hoping that this will be an another chapter of the story but im writing the second chapter and am al,oat half ways through it. These days studies are a lot of burden so I don't get time to write but I promise that the next chapter of this story is going to be coming soon.

Signed

FictionFiction XOXO


	3. The Weasley temper

**Chapter 2**

thanks for all those lovely reviews. And there IS a problem in the capitalisation. It's just that half of the time I forget to press the caps lock key. Sorry. :)

Disclaimer: Harry potter doesn't belong to me thought I wish it would.

-0o0-

At 3 am Harry woke up to go to the bathroom. When he came back he saw Ginny shivering under a blanket and whimpering. He went up to her and sat next to her. He saw a blanket of sweat on her forehead. It looked like she was having a nightmare. He tried to wake her up.

" Ginny, Ginny wake up." he shook her.

Ginny opened her eyes and when she saw Harry, she burst into tears.

" She told that she will kill you. She did kill you and I bat bogey hexed her but she disaparated and you were fallen dead on the ground." She cried.

Harry sat next to her and started comforting her wondering who was the girl she was referring to.

"Don't worry Ginny, I will never leave you. Now go to sleep."

Harry sat next to her for five minutes and then started going to his own bed when a small hand on his stopped him.

"Please stay the night with me Harry." Ginny looked at him with pleading eyes.

Harry smiled at said,"Your brother is going to kill me if he sees me sleeping next to you."

"I don't care."

"Ok Ginny, now go to sleep. I'm here next to you so don't worry."

Ginny and Harry fell asleep contented next to each other.

-OoOoO-

Next morning when Molly came to wake Ginny up, she found Harry sleeping next to her. Imagine the shock that went through her. She suddenly yanked the bed sheets off them and they woke up.

"What is the meaning of all this? I come to wake Ginny and Hermione up and find you two sleeping next to each other. Where is hermione by the way?"

Ginny answered her question since Harry couldn't find his voice.

"I had a nightmare so Harry comforted me and I asked him to sleep next to him since I would feel safe. As for Hermione, Ron asked Harry and Hermione to change their rooms since he wanted to share a room with Hermione. Also I love him and he loves me too."

Molly realised her misunderstanding and apologised to them.

"I'm so sorry for all this. Oh, you two lovebirds! But now get ready and come down for breakfast."

After Molly exited the room, Ginny burst into giggles.

"Good Morning Harry."

"I don't think getting yelled by your mother was really a good morning."

At this Ginny started laughing.

"I think we should get ready or mother will coming charging in demanding why we are still not at breakfast."

"But not before I get my good morning kiss."

Harry took Ginny and gave her a long loving kiss. They got ready and went down for breakfast."

When they reached the dining table, they saw Ron stuffing his face with food and Hermione glaring at him for his table etiquettes. They went and sat next to hermione.

"Good morning Harry. Good morning Ginny. You are lucky Ron left you some food to eat. By the way what took you so much time?"

"Yheff...Bhat thook bhoo bhoo bhuch thime?" Ron asked

Everybody else started laughing at this.

"what did you say Ron?" Ginny asked between giggling on her brother's foolishness.

After finishing the food in his mouth he again asked his question,"yes...what took you so much time?"

Harry answered it as he could see Ginny was still too busy laughing on her brother who was glaring at her.

" Well saw me sleeping next to Ginny-"

"She WHAT! Why the hell WERE you sleeping next to Ginny."

"Relax Ron" Ginny said calmly,"He was sleeping next to me because I told him to as I was having a nightmare and by the way, YOU told Harry to switch rooms with Hermione. Not our fault."

"But still he had no right to sleep next to you. What if he wanted to sleep with you!?"

"Well I would not care. I love him and he loves me."

Ron and Ginny were yelling at each other by now. Both were red faced because of the famous Weasley temper.

" That's it. I forbid you and Harry to date anymore. I will not take this nonsense anymore."

Everybody was amazed at Ron. Now even Haermione and Harry had got angry.

"That's it Ronald Weasley.! I'm breaking up with you if you don't take your words back."

Ginny became so upset, she apparated somewhere.

"Thanks a lot Ron, for upsetting Ginny, me and almost every other person I this household." Harry said to him coolly and apparated to find Ginny.

By now Rons temper had cooled down and he was ashamed of his behaviour. The only person the room left was Hermione.

"Im so sorry Hermione. I didn't wanted to say anything like but but my temper got the better of me." His grief of upsetting his only sister clear in his eyes.

Hermione to pity on him and forgave him," it's ok Ron, but if you again do like this, I swear on Merlin I will break up with you."

Ron gave her a sad smile. "Do you have any idea about where Ginny is?"

"No."

-0o0o0-

Sorry for taking so much time to post this chp guys and if any of you are fans of twilight harry potter crossover...I'm soon writing one.!


End file.
